Jorge Ornelas
Jorge Ornelas es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano. Es conocido por ser la voz de Moe Szyslak en Los Simpson, del Sr. Simmons en ¡Oye Arnold!, Harold en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Ryu Umemiya en Shaman King y Shunsui Kyoraku en Bleach. Otros de sus trabajos sobresalientes incluyen Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo y Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje, el Dr. Tofu Ono en Ranma ½, Jerry Atric, Gataladro, el General Gatón y Bala de Cañón Mojada en Los Gatos Samurai, Tom Sloane en Daria, Diesel en Thomas y sus amigos, el Profesor Membrana en Invasor Zim, Harold, el papá de Billy en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Jax Briggs en la película de Mortal Kombat, Marvin en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York, Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman y por haber doblado al actor John Travolta en varias de sus películas. Filmografía Anime *Shaman King - Ryuunosuke Umemiya "Ryu" *Bleach - Shunsui Kyoraku / Tsubaki / Reportero (ep. 1) *Ranma ½ - Dr. Tofu Ono / Voces adicionales *Los Gatos Samurai - Jerry Atric / General Gatón / Gataladro (voz base) / Gran Dientón (eps. 22, 24, 25, 27, 32 y 35) / Bala de Cañón Mokada / Sacerdote (ep. 31) / Voces adicionales *Naruto Shippūden - Yamato / voces adicionales *La visión de Escaflowne - Dryden Fassa *Inuyasha - Manten / Espíritu (Deidad) del agua (maligno) / Tokajin / Renkotsu (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales *One Piece - Bentham/Sr. 2 (2ª voz) / Igaram/Sr. 8 / Voces adicionales *Death Note **Hideki Ide (1ª temporada y 2ª temporada) **Recepcionista #1 (1ª temporada, ep. 6) *Naruto - Soldado de la Triada Moya / Voces adicionales *Los siete pecados capitales - Dreyfus *Robotech - Lunk (redoblaje) *Doraemon - Profesor (2ª voz) / Goro *Doraemon (2005) - Profesor *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Adriano Fogartini *Monster Rancher - Tiger *MegaMan NT Warrior - BlasterMan *Transformers: Nueva Generación - Ironhide / Landfill *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Zygore *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Sartyr *Mirmo Zibang - Ichiro *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Ganryo *Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Redda / Voces adicionales *Pokémon - Byron / Vidso / Profesor Sebastian / Magno (Crónicas) / Maxie / Dolan / Blandito / personajes diversos *Zenki - Soma Miki / Vendedor (un ep.) *Toriko - Jefe Manson / Voces adicionales *Cazafantasmas Mikami - Montañista fantasma / Policía en bicicleta / Guardián izquierdo de la puerta *Perdidos en el universo - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Fly - Voces adicionales *Samurai Gun, la serie - Hokaya Kanabuki *Súper Once - Raiden Hijikata (1ª voz) / Profesor Iwao Sugata *Tekkaman Blade - Voces adicionales *Tylor, el capitán irresponsable - Revolucionario (ep. 2) / Voces adicionales Series animadas *Los Simpson **Moe Szyslak (5ª temporada en adelante) **Roger Meyers Jr. (un ep.) **Cletus Spuckler (desde 16ª temporada) **Voces adicionales (3ª-8ª temporada) *Los Reyes de la colina - Sancho Mazorca *Daria - Tom Sloane / Presentador de "Mundo enfermo y triste" / Abraham Lincoln *Beast Wars - Cobra *Code Lyoko - Jim Morales (2ª voz) *¡Mucha Lucha! - Sr. Yasido *The Loud House - Entrenador Pacowski *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Dr. Caballerón (6ª temporada) *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Harold (padre de Billy) *Los misterios de la abuelita Prudencia - Gastón (un ep.) / Voces adicionales *¡Oye Arnold! - Sr. Robert Simmons / Bombero Suerte (3ª temp. ep. 53) / Personajes varios *La vida moderna de Rocko - Sr. Dupette (temp. 2, ep. 16B y temp. 4, ep. 42B) / Personajes varios *X-Men - Abalancha / Hombre en bar / Mutante rebelde / Navegante *South Park - Jesús (doblaje mexicano) *Bunsen es una bestia - General Lanza Justicia *Ben 10 - Hex (Khary Payton) (1ª voz) *Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry - Butch *Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos" - Stimpy *Supernoobs - Memnock "Mem" / Bob *Ren y Stimpy - Voces adicionales *Invasor Zim - Profesor Membrana *La familia Proud - Director *Familia de piratas - Irving *Mascotas extraterrestres - Capitán Centellas *Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Serling *Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla - Serling *Televisión líquida - Voces adicionales *Los castores cascarrabias - Voces adicionales *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Voces adicionales *Big Guy y Rusty el niño robot - Voces adicionales *El campamento de Lazlo - Enfermero Leslie (algunos episodios) *Johnny Test - Sr. Black (algunos episodios) / Sr. White (algunos episodios) *El espectacular Hombre Araña - Quentin Beck/Mysterio (1ª aparición) / Entrenador Smith (1ª aparición) *Harvey Birdman, abogado - Pepe Pótamo *Thomas y sus amigos - Diesel *Peppa - Gran Perro *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Esopo *Las locuras de Andy - Voces adicionales *Las chicas superpoderosas - Phillip / Pirata grandulón / Estafador #2 *Gasparín (1996) - Stinkie / Spooky *Mónica y su pandilla - Voces adicionales *El Chavo, la serie animada - Padre de Pánfilo (1ª aparición) / Heladero / Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Voces adicionales *Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Voces adicionales *Martha habla - Rolo Series de televisión Daniel Southworth *Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger (3 eps.) Jason Narvy *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Skull (eps. 68-77, 80-81, 83-145) *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Skull (un ep.) Otros *Gotham (2014-presente) - Leon Winkler (Willie C. Carpenter) (1ª temp. ep. 13) / Comisionado Gillian B. Loeb (Peter Scolari) (2ª temp.) *En el corazón del sur (2013-2015) - Wally Maynard (John Marshall Jones) *Caso resuelto (2005-2012) - Agente Fritz Howard (Jon Tenney) *Chica indiscreta - Andrew Tyler (Kevin Stapleton) (4ª-5ª temp.) *El séquito - Billy Walsh (Rhys Coiro), Luke Wilson *Merlín - Frik (Martin Short) *Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida - Treacheron / Capitan Motín *Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz - Loki *Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja - Choobo *Power Rangers: Super Megaforce - Drill Horn *Walker, Texas Ranger - Francis Gage (Judson Mill) y voces adicionales *Fear the Walking Dead - Doctor (Andrew Patrick Ralston) *Agente Carter - Alex Doobin (Kevin Cotteleer) *El último reino - Kjartan *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Russell Remolacha *Sexo en la ciudad - Jack Berger (Ron Livingston) *Surface - Ron Barnett *Mano a mano - Director Conrad Wexler *Eureka - Walter *Dawson's Creek - Doug Witter *Stargate Atlantis - Ronon Dex, Siler *Las chicas Gilmore - Rune *Héroes **Asistente de Kaito (Brad Greenquist) (Volumen 1, ep. 13) **Deepak (Yawar Charlie) (Volumen 4, ep. 50) **Sheriff Werner (Raphael Sbarge) (Volumen 5, ep. 65) *La otra vida de Cristo - Fariseo *Aventuras de un lobo adolescente - Dean Dawkins (temps. 1-3) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Kronos (Alan Legros) ("El Relato del Olvido") (temp. 6, ep. 76) *Escalofríos **Sr. Morris (Jonathan Whittaker) ("Un Día en Horrorlandia") (temp. 3, eps. 52-53) (Doblaje original) **George (Greg Kramer) ("Bienvenidos al Campo de las Pesadillas") (temp. 1, eps. 5-6) (Redoblaje) *Malcolm el de enmedio - Comandante Spangler, Profesor Herkebick , Padre de Nicky *Little Britain - David Walliams *Smallville **Michael Westmore (Damon Johnson) (temp. 5, ep. 102) **Nam-Ek (Leonard Roberts) (temp. 6, ep. 111) **Oficial de policía de Seattle (Dean Marshall) (temp. 6, ep. 118) **Alguacil Morales (Zak Santiago) (temp. 6, ep. 119) **Mack (Jordan Belfi) (temp. 6, ep. 124) **Dr. Hansen (Alex Zahara) (temp. 7, ep. 139) **Edward Teague (Rick Ravanello) (temp. 7, ep. 147) **Oficial Joe Simmons (Jim Thorburn) (temp. 8, ep. 164) **Trabajador del Diario El Planeta (Scott Little) (temp. 8, ep. 165) **Rokk Krinn / Cosmic Boy (Ryan Kennedy) (temp. 8, ep. 174) *Zoey 101 - Entrenador Keller / Entrenador Phelps / Decano Taylor / Chauncy / Carmine *Survivor Marquesas - Robert DeCanio *Survivor: Borneo - Richard Hatch *Survivor: All Stars - Richard Hatch *Bernardo y su reloj - Sr. Kenway (Richard Braine) *Es tan Raven - Voces diversas *El encantador de perros - Voces diversas *Sobrenatural - Voces diversas *Glee - Voces diversas *ICarly - Voces diversas *Drake & Josh - Voces diversas *Misterios sin resolver - Voces diversas *Aunque usted no lo crea - Voces diversas *La niñera - Voces diversas *Scare Tactics - Voces diversas *CSI: New York - Voces diversas *CSI: Miami - Voces diversas *Los seguidores - Voces diversas *El mentalista **Billy Mock (Brian Letscher) (Temp 3 ep 4) (2010) *CSI: En la escena del crimen **Dina (Amber Lee Hardin) (Temp 5 ep 8) (2004) *Boardwalk Empire - Voces diversas *Restaurantes extraños - Voces diversas *Diseño ¡Ah! - Voces diversas *Los Vigilantes (serie de TV) - Russell "Stringer" Bell (Idris Elba) 1ª-3ª Miniseries *D.C.: La Biblia continúa - Ananías (Peter De Jersey) (ep. 4) *El hijo del dragón (2006) - Bo, el guardián de tesoros (Michael Chow Man-Kin) *Helena de Troya (2003) - Odiseo (Nigel Whitmey) *Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Hykrion (Jasson Finney) *Refugio (2001) - Jackson Connolly (William Petersen) *El arca de Noé (1999) - Primer sacerdote (Jonathan Biggins) Películas John Travolta *Enemigo en casa (2001) - Frank Morrison *Número de suerte (2000) - Russ Richards *La hija del general (1999) - Paul Brenner *Una acción civil (1999) - Jan Schlichtmann (doblaje original) *El cuarto poder (1997) - Sam Baily Jason Statham *El robo del siglo (2008) - Terry Leather *Asesino solitario (2007) - John Crawford *Celular (2004) - Ethan (1ª versión) David Wenham *Un camino a casa (2016) - John Brierley *Aviones de papel (2014) - Patrick Jones Roger Guenveur Smith *El nacimiento de una nación (2016) - Isaiah *Shade (2003) - Marlo Shaun Toub *Setup (2011) - Roth *Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) - Farhad Dave England *Jackass 3D (2010) - Él mismo *Jackass, la película (2002) - Él mismo Corey Stoll *Héroes (2009) - Agente Mack *Número 23: La revelación (2007) - Sgto. Burns Liam Neeson *Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) - Carver *Darkman (1990) - Peyton Westlake / Darkman [http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Method_Man Method Man] *Method Man (2004) - Muggsy *Tiempo de volver (2004) - Diego Hank Azaria *Un loco funeral (2004) - Daniel Collins *Ayer y hoy (1995) - Bud Kent Kevin Chamberlin *Premoniciones: Expediente cero (2004) - Harold Speck *Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) - Charles Weiss Adam Baldwin *Paparazzi (2004) - Wendell Strokes *El patriota (2000) - Wilkins Brian Haley *El hombre que nunca estuvo (2001) - Oficial Krebs *¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) - Veeko Chris Penn *Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Clive Cod *Beethoven 2 (1993) - Flavio Alexis Arquette *Fantasmas asesinos (1996) - Tony Reno *Tiempos violentos (1994) - Cuarto Hombre Otros *El mago de las mentiras (2017) - Agente Ted Cacioppi (Kelly AuCoin) *Castillo de arena (2017) - Voces adicionales *Guerra de razas (2016) - Andrew Blackwell (Chris Sullivan) *Las reglas no aplican (2016) - Forester (Oliver Platt) *Un hombre ordinario (2016) - Rupert (Brian Baumgartner) *Manos de piedra (2016) - Voces adicionales (versión Diamond Films) *El infiltrado (2016) - Voces adicionales (versión Broad Green Pictures) *El triunfo del espíritu (2016) - Dean Cromwell (Jonathan Higgins) *Impulso (2015) - Sr. Madison (Hlomla Dandala) *Área 51 (2015) - Glenn Campbell (Glenn Campbell) *Danny Collins (2015) - Dr. Ryan Kurtz (Scott Lawrence) *Captive (2015) - Voces adicionales *Los 8 más odiados (2015) - Insertos (versión Diamond Films) *Ashby (2015) - Entrenador Wally (John Enos III) *Revancha (2015) - Voces adicionales (versión Diamond Films) *Puente de espías (2015) - Agente Gambers (Victor Verhaeghe) *Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) - Zoltan (Philippe Joly) *El último caballero (2015) - Jim (James Babson) *La dama de oro (2015) - Rudolph Wran (Ludger Pistor) (versión Diamond Films) *Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) - Voces adicionales *Hijo del crimen (2014) - Voces adicionales *Cautiva (2014) - Teddy (Brendan Gall) *We'll Never Have Paris (2014) - Doctor (Steve Mellor) e Isaac (Jamil Mena) *Anomalía (2014) - Agente Travis (Ali Cook) *Top Five (2014) - Voces adicionales *Asalto a la mafia (2014) - Ronnie (Brian Tarantina) *Chef a domicilio (2014) - Tony (Bobby Cannavale) *Escribiendo el amor (2014) - Jim Harper (Chris Elliott) *Primicia mortal (2014) - Voces adicionales *Los caza recompensas (2013) - Van Sterling (Gary Busey) *Mi aventura en África (2013) - Presentación *Condenados (2013) - Voces adicionales *Una familia peligrosa (2013) - Di Cicco (Jimmy Palumbo) (versión D.F.) *Solo Dios perdona (2013) - Byron (Byron Gibson) *Aires de esperanza (2013) - Tendero (Doug Trapp) *Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) - Tucker (Steve Zahn) *Ladrones de la fama (2013) - Policía en casa de Nicki *Entrega explosiva (2013) - Anthony (Michael Daingerfield) *Titanes del pacífico (2013) - Voces adicionales *Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Voces adicionales *Posesión satánica (2012) - Voces adicionales *La noche más oscura (2012) - Justin (Chris Pratt) *Máxima seguridad (2012) - Chris Blake (Michael Paré) *Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema (2012) - Sr. Brueder (Holmes Osborne) *Piel verdadera (2012) - Nabil (Peter Polycarpou) (versión TV) *Lady Vegas (2012) - Scott (Wayne Pére) *Balas cruzadas (2012) - Voces adicionales *Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) - Voces adicionales *El vuelo (2012) - Craig Matson (E. Roger Mitchell) *Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) - Subastador (Paul Leonard) *Algún día este dolor te será útil (2011) - Henryk Maria (Olek Krupa) *Drive (2011) - Standard (Oscar Isaac) (segunda versión) *Tú sigues (2011) - Erik Harson (Larry Fessenden) *Fuerzas Especiales (2011) - Amen (Mehdi Nebbou) *Ninguna respuesta (2011) - Taylor (Hayes MacArthur) *Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) - Frank DiLeo *El mecánico (2011) - Ney (John Teague) y Voces adicionales *La cabaña del terror (2011) - Insertos *Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) - Frank (Todd Farmer) *Robo en las alturas (2011) - Newhouse (Allie Woods Jr.) *Así es la vida (2010) - Ned (Liev Schreiber) (Redoblaje mexicano) *El ángel del deseo (2010) - Rickey (Rory Cochrane) *De pronto la oscuridad (2010) - Voces adicionales *Pequeños detectives (2010) - Beezer, el perrero (Dane Stevens) *La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) - Voces adicionales *Encarcelados (2010) - Voces adicionales (2ª versión) *El árbol de mimbre (2010) - Sir Lachlan Morrison (Graham McTavish) *Velocidad mortal (2010) - Voces adicionales *Lecho de hielo (2009) - Max Hawbacker (David Brown) *Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces adicionales *Agente internacional (2009) - Gral. Charles Motomba (Lucian Msamati) *Terremoto (2009) - Voces adicionales *Un sueño posible (2009) - Big Tony (Omar J. Dorsey) *El juego perfecto (2009) - Fanático texano (David Salzberg) *La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) - Voces adicionales *Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) - Ayudante del ministro Junghans (Christoph Jacobi) / Dr. Betz (Robert Giggenbach) *Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2009) - Milton (Frank S. Aronson) *Buscando a Jackie Chan (2009) - Hong, jefe carterista (Wu Jun) *La venganza del dragón (2009) - Gao Jie (Jack Kao) *Sector 9 (2009) - Voces adicionales *Conspiración violenta (2008) - Chapman / Morgan (en video, sólo voz) (Doblaje mexicano) *Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) - Phelps (Alex Sol) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Camarero (versión Warner) *Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) - Voces adicionales *Una guerra de película (2008) - Les Grossman (Tom Cruise) *Semi-Pro (2008) - Padre Pat (Matt Walsh) *El hombre de la silla (2007) - Taylor Moss (Robert Wagner) (2ª versión) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Comisionado Patrick Ruddy (Fred Burrell) y Voces adicionales (2ª versión) *Las niñeras (2008) - Voces adicionales *A través del universo (2007) - Dr. Robert (Bono) *Un niño de otro mundo (2007) - Sr. Lefkovitz (Richard Schiff) *La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) - Wulfila (Kevin McKidd) *Rocky Balboa (2007) - Lou Di Bella *La esperanza vive en mí (2007) - Bryan Sugarman (Mike Binder) *La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) - Mayor Snickens (William Hope) *Norbit (2007) - Earl Latimore (Clifton Powell) *Ghost Rider (2007) - Grissel (Joel Tobeck) *Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) - Padre de Rowena (Vincent Lamberti) *Furia en el cielo (2007) - Voces adicionales *El apostol de lucifer (2006) - Sheriff Brett Henchle (Richard Tyson) *Las últimas vacaciones (2006) - Reverendo (Werner Richmond) *Gino Bartali: El inmortal (2006) - Zambrini *El día del crimen (2006) - Anzor Yugorsky (Karel Roden) *Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) - Harvey (Roy Werner) *El contrato (2006) - Davis (Corey Johnson) *Inframundo: La evolución (2006) - Voces adicionales *Doom (2006) - Gregory "Duke" Schofield (Razaaq Adoti) *Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) - J.T. Hawkins Jr. (Chris Willis) *Dos por el dinero (2006) - Amir (Craig Veroni) *Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) - Rosco (Dave Sheridan) *7, el número equivocado (2006) - El Rabino (Ben Kingsley) *La reina (2006) - Lord Airlie (Douglas Reith) (2ª versión) *El Secreto (2006) - Voces adicionales *El último tren a Auschwitz (2006) - Dr. Friedlich (Juraj Kukura) *Mi mascota es un zombie (2006) - Bill Robinson (Dylan Baker) *El imperio del dragón (2006) - Shibumi (Kang Yu) *Algunas veces en abril (2005) - Augustin Muganza (Idris Elba) *Un koala en la cocina (2005) - Cocinero *El juego del miedo II (2005) - Xavier Chavez (Franky G) (versión DVD) *Negro amanecer (2005) - Guardia de seguridad (Derek Long), Sergey (Warren Derosa) y Guardia Harold (Andrew Stevens) *Golpe de suerte (2005) - Voces adicionales *Hombre peligroso (2005) - Voces adicionales *Adiós mamá (2005) - Gunnar (Leif Andrée) *Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - James Potter (Adrian Rawlins) *Batman inicia (2005) - Voz de oficial *Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) - Sr. Bucket (Noah Taylor) *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) - Capitán Macke (Szymon Bobrowski) *La guerra de los mundos (2005) - Soldado en camioneta *Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Joe Cleeman (Richard Burgi) *El sol de cada mañana (2005) - Don (Gil Bellows) *El sol de cada mañana (2005) - Gabe Difranco (Adam Arkin) *La intérprete (2005) - Mo (Maz Jobrani) *Vuelo nocturno (2005) - Taxista (Carl Gilliard) *Golpe bajo (2005) - Policía vial *Hermandad en guerra (2004) - Soldado Surcoreano #3 *Contra las cuerdas (2004) - Doug Doherty (Holt McCallany) *Diario de una pasión (2004) - Dr. Barnwell (Matthew Barry) (versión videomax) *Celular (2004) - Abogado (Rick Hoffman) (2ª versión) *El maquinista (2004) - Trevor Reznick (Christian Bale) *Misteriosa obsesión (2004) - Al Petalis (Lee Tergesen) *Blade Trinity (2004) - Jefe Martin Vreede (Mark Berry) *Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) - Sr. Banks (Daniel Roebuck) *Distrito 13 (2004) - Carlos Montoya (Marc Andréoni) y Yoyo (Tarik Boucekhine) *Lutero (2003) - Monje agustino (Doblaje mexicano) *21 gramos (2003) - Dr. Molina (Roberto Medina) y Valet de parqueo (Juan Corrigan) (Redoblaje) *Rescate en el tiempo (2003) - Frank Gordon (Neal McDonough) *Tiempo límite (2003) - Chris Harrison (Dean Cain) (doblaje original) *Realmente amor (2003) - Peter (Chiwetel Ejiofor) *Disputa por amor (2003) - Voces adicionales *La leyenda de Johnny Lingo (2003) - Pioi (Hori Ahipene) *Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) - Hia Lao (Chalongsak Sirimahasan) *El secuestro de Elizabeth (2003) - Det. Patrick Coleman (Craig Eldridge) *Dioses y generales (2003) - Voces adicionales *Código 46 (2003) - Demian (David Fahm) *Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day (2002) - Moly (Maz Jobrani) *Un gran ladrón (2002) - Remi (Marc Lavoine) *Jason X (2002) - Profesor Brandon Lowe (Jonathan Potts) *Terror en el metro (2002) - Esposo de Brigitte *El héroe de Navidad (2002) - Frank Gilbert (Ari Cohen) *Joh Q: Situación extrema (2002) - Jimmy Palumbo (David Thornton) *Mi querido asesino (2002) - Kip Barret (Harry Van Gorkum) *La suma de todos los miedos (2002) - Monceau (Marcel Sabourin) *Scooby Doo (2002) - Zerkos (Sam Greco) *K-19: The Widowmaker (2002) - Gorelov (Ingvar Eggert Sigurðsson) *Atrapados (2001) - A.J. Baker (Morgan Rusler) *Monster's Ball (2001) - Guardia #1 (versión Videomax) *El fin del mundo (2001) - Comisario Ken (Harry Groener) *Un mes de domingos (2001) - Umpire (Noel Conlon) y Jerold Bring (pasajero ladrón) *Impostor (2001) - Dr. Caronee (Tim Guinee) *Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) - Accionista (sólo voz, un loop) *Atrapados (2001) - A.J. Baker (Morgan Rusler) *Una mente brillante (2001) - Profesor de Princeton (Josh Pais) *Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Voces adicionales *Una lección de perdón (2001) - Abogado *La canción de Brian (2001) - Abe Gibron (Aidan Devine) *Peligro en casa (2001) - Voces adicionales *How High (2001) - Voces adicionales *Mi nombre es Sam (2001) - Robert (Stanley DeSantis) *El mundo está loco loco (2001) - Donald Sinclair (John Cleese) *El reto (2001) - Matt Hyland (D.B. Sweeney) *Zoolander (2001) - J.P. Prewitt (David Duchovny) y Tyson (Tyson Beckford) *Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) - Bill Joy (Zach Grenier) *Un verano inolvidable (2001) - Sr. Alexander (John C. McGinley) *Vanilla Sky (2001) - Raymond Tooley (Jeff Weiss) *El hombre de los placeres (2001) - Nigel Hasley (Michael Des Barres) *Shaft (2000) - Rasaan (Busta Rhimes) *La última salida (2000) - Carcelero (Petr Sekanina) *El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) - George Graham Vest (Scott Bakula) *Camino hacia la gloria (2000) - Alan Barnes (Scott G. Anderson) *¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) - Voces adicionales *Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) - Oliver (Frank Wood) *El hombre del presidente (2000) - Terrorista *Jasón y los argonautas (2000) - Hércules (Brian Thompson) *Niñera por accidente (1999) - Nigel Kent (John Rhys-Davies) *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Ric Olié (Ralph Brown) *Belleza americana (1999) - Voces adicionales *María, madre de Jesús (1999) - Melchor (János Kulka) *The Jack Bull (1999) - Voces adicionales *Las reglas de la vida (1999) - Narrador *Gloria (1999) - Michael (Jerry Dean) y Padre Paul (Donald J. Lee Jr.) *El duende de mi conciencia (1999) - Voces adicionales *El tercer milagro (1999) - Padre Burke (Craig Eldridge) *Muérete bonita (1999) - Sr. Howard (Richard Narita) *007: El mundo no basta (1999) - Coronel Akakievich (Claude-Oliver Rudolph) *La fortuna de Cookie (1999) - Voces adicionales *Las vacaciones del director (1998) - Profesor de matemáticas (Douglas Newell) *Historia americana X (1998) - Policía (Paul Le Mat) *El pequeño unicornio (1998) - Sam, el veterinario (Ron Smerczak) *Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) - Capitán Paul Stenning (Michael Moriarty) *Merlín (1998) - Sampson (Tony McCann) *Una llama en la oscuridad (1998) - Basu (Ashok Mukherjee) *Jugando con el corazón (1998) - Roger (Anthony Edwards) *Cambio de sentimientos (1998) - Homosexual en Gamma *El objeto de mi afecto (1998) - Dr. Robert Joley (Tim Daly) *Violencia en la tempestad (1998) - Kenny (Michael A. Goorjian) (redoblaje) *La pandilla Newton (1998) - Brentwood Glasscock (Dwight Yoakam) *Tormenta de fuego (1998) - Karge (Vladimir Kulich) *El complot (1997) - Policía (Mik Scriba) (doblaje mexicano) *Asteroide (1997) - Jefe de bomberos (Michael Flynn) y Reportero #2 (un loop) *Besos que matan (1997) - Davey Sikes (Alex McArthur) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Shawn Bradley *Striptease (1996) - Pierre (Anthony Jones) *El monstruo del Lago Ness (1996) - Andy Maclean (Nick Brimble) *La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Guardia y Voces adicionales *Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) - Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) (doblaje original) *No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1996) - Voces adicionales *Albino Alligator (1996) - Agente Browning (Joe Mantegna) *Una elección desesperada (1996) - Policía *The Quest (1996) - Peleador de Escocia (Mike Lambert) y Capitán turco (Ze'ev Revach) (2ª versión) *Hamlet (1996) - Joven Lord (Andrew Schofield) *El mayor Payne (1995) - Motociclista (Scott Bigelow) *The Big Green (1995) - Edwin Douglas (John Terry) *Harriet la espía (1995) - Padre de Sport (Gerry Quigley) *Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) - Anthony (Jsu Garcia) *007: GoldenEye (1995) - Piloto del Tiger (Wayne Michaels) *Pena de muerte (1995) - Carl Vitello (Michael Cullen) *Bad Boys (1995) - Detective Ruiz (Julio Óscar Mechoso) y Romeo *Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Redfoot (Peter Greene) (redoblaje) *Corazón valiente (1995) - Malcolm Wallace (Sandy Nelson) (redoblaje Blu-Ray) *Mortal Kombat (1995) - Jax Briggs (Gregory McKinney) (doblaje original) *Vaqueros de Nueva York (1994) - Nacho Salazar (Joaquín Martínez) *El gran salto (1994) - Voces adicionales *Máxima velocidad (1994) - Bob (John Capodice), Guardia de seguridad (James DuMont) y Ejecutivo en elevador *El Cuervo (1994) - Funboy (Michael Massee) (doblaje original DVD) *La Sombra (1994) - Wainwright Barth (Jonathan Winters) *Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) - Detective Spike (Scott Morgan) (doblaje original) *Timecop: Policía del futuro (1994) - Lyle Atwood (Jason Schombing) (tercera versión) *Un simple mortal (1994) - Voces adicionales *Blankman (1994) - Cliente en McDonald's (Dwayne L. Barnes) *Mentiras verdaderas (1994) - Faisil (Grant Heslov) (doblaje de 20th Century Fox) *Los Beverly Ricos (1993) - Tyler (Rob Schneider) *Atrapado por su pasado (1993) - Lalin (Viggo Mortensen) *El último día de clases (1993) - Entrenador asistente *Sol naciente (1993) - Willy "E delator" Wilhelm (Steve Buscemi) y Greg (Peter Crombie) *Super Mario Bros. (1993) - Presentador de "Un mundo milagroso" (Robert D. Raiford) y Dinosaurio #1 *Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Marvin (Daniel Stern) *La mano que mece la cuna (1992) - Asistente de Marlene (Tom Francis) *Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) - Asistente del Dr. Suddaby *El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) - Justin Strand (John Cannon Nichols) *Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - Velador en hospital (Noel Evangelisti) *Depredador 2 (1990) - Sargento (Steve Kahan) *Difícil de matar (1990) - Voces adicionales *Los nuevos cineastas (1989) - Voces adicionales *Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Voces adicionales (redoblaje DVD/BD y redoblaje Netflix) *Sea of Love (1989) - Ernest Lee (Damien Leake) *Superman IV (1987) - Jean Pierre Dubois (Jim Broadbent) y Sacerdote (Mark Caven) (doblaje México) *La mancha voraz (1988) - Coronel Jargis (Jack Rader) *Asesinato (1987) - Tyler Loudermilk (Randy Brooks) *Fuerza Delta (1986) - Jamil (redoblaje) *Silver Bullet (1985) - Reverendo Lowe (Everett McGill) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Roger Delacorte (John Rothman) y Voces adicionales (redoblaje BD/Netflix) *Escalada al poder (1979) - Francis (Charles Kimbrough) *Apocalypse Now (1979) - Capitán George Phillips (Albert Hall) (redoblaje) *Rocky (1976) - Spider-Rico (Pedro Lovell) (redoblaje) *Operación Dragón (1973) - Parsons (Peter Archer) (3ª versión) *THX 1138 (1971) - TWA (Marshall Efron) *La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) - Jamie (James Cosmo) Películas de anime *Steamboy, la máquina de vapor (2004) - Voces adicionales *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contaatacan (1996) - Ikki de Fénix (Hideyuki Hori) (doblaje original) *Street Fighter II: La película (1994) - Director de la Interpol Películas animadas Kerry Shale *Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Diesel *Thomas y sus amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - Diesel *Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los Diésel (2012) - Diesel *Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Diesel Russel Hankin *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Tom Sloane *Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Tom Sloane Otros *José, el rey de los sueños - Comprador de esclavos *Los Simpson: La película - Moe Szyslak / Cletus Spuckler *Resident Evil: Degeneración - Guardaespaldas *Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Piloto *Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate - Sr. Turkentine *Un cuento de Navidad, la película - Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes (Michael Gambon) *Anne: La aventura a Green Gables - Matthew Cuthbert *Caillou celebra la Navidad - Santa Claus *Gaya: Tierra mágica - Profesor N. Icely *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! - Rico / Mikey *El ratón de los dientes - Comandante Permanencio Fugaz *El espanta tiburones - Voces diversas *Ratchet & Clank - Anunciador *Marco Macaco - Habitante *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Ministro de películas canadienses (versión de Paramount) *Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido - Voces diversas *Volando a África - Karl (trailer) Documentales *Más que un balón (This is Not a Ball) (2014) - Entrevistado *Senna: Leyenda del volante - Jackie Stewart / Reportero de la BBC *Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible - John Lasseter / Ben Snow *La furia de la naturaleza: El peligro acecha - Walter Huber (segmento "Avalancha") *Kevorkian - Abogado fiscal *Alta, rubia y ardiente - Ken Case *Vogue: La mirada del editor - Entrevistador *Hard times: Lost on Long Island - David Harstein *El cliente No. 9: La caída final - Fiscal *Un padre... Un hijo - Rabino Telenovelas y series brasileñas Eduardo Lago *Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón - Luís Guillermo *Río de intrigas - Lincon *José de Egipto - Pentrefes *Los milagros de Jesús - Zanoa (ep. 13) *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Disebek André Di Mauro *Reina Ester, la salvadora -Hegai *Vidas en juego - Carlos Nobre Batista *Los tramposos - Arnaud Bittencourt *¡Victoria! - Jorge Cunha Luciano Szafir *Amor e intrigas - Felipe Junqueira de Albuquerque *Simplemente amor - Amadeus/Bernardo *Rebelde Rio! - Franco Albuquerque Roberto Bomtempo *Esas mujeres - Cunha *El salvaje - Piauí *La tierra prometida - Kamir Eri Johnson *América - Waldomiro *Belaventura - Corinto Fabrício Boliveira *Niña moza - Bastiao *La favorita - Diduzinho Murilo Grossi *Insensato corazón - Delegado Freitas *La guerrera - Almir Vicentini Gomes *Avenida Brasil - Sergio *Preciosa Perla - Delegado Cavalcanti Wagner Molina *Cuna de gato - Franco *Cuento encantado - Genaro Otros *La esclava Isaura - Raimundo (Rômulo Delduque) *Señora del destino - Turco (Marco Villela) *Belíssima - Cyri Laurenza (Nicola Siri) *Dos caras - Dagmar (Alexandre Liuzzi) *Insensato corazón - Ismael Cunha (Juliano Cazarré) (1ª voz) *Fina estampa - Pezão (Marcelo Brou) *Rastros de mentiras - Reinaldo Silva (Marcelo Flores) *La sombra de Helena - Gustavo (Saulo Rodrigues) *Hombre nuevo - Bizco (Tuninho Menucci) *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Adriano (Eduardo Gaspar) *Reglas del Juego - Paturi (Glicério do Rosário) *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Rey Balaq (Daniel Alvim) *El rico y Lázaro - Uriel (Ernesto Piccolo) Videojuegos *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Yamato (Rikiya Koyama) (2016) Telefilms *La maldición de Ellensford - Comisario Anderson (Simon Longmore) Doramas coreanos *Amor secreto - Jo Han Il (Lee Duk Hwa) Locución comercial *Unigastrozol (2012) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 - Audio Futura *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Candiani Taxqueña - Bita *CBAudio - Barrero Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *DNI Dubbing Studios *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *IDF *Jarpa Studio *Intersound *Larsa *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *Sysdub